April Fool's day Chapter
by kinllover
Summary: Okay so this is the chapter from The Tour that I did as an april fool's joke :-0 warning sudden change in weirdness and plot and character death and rape... don't like it to bad deal with it... *clears throat* I mean don't read it


Warning This is Rated MM for major m/ because there is graphic parts that may not be suitable for somepeople. (I mean it people MM also stands for M/M cuz thats what happens) all the people mention in this story don't belong to me!

Chapter 5

The Thunder Rolls

"This is quite the party, who would have thought that it would be a tie." Ike yelled over thumping bass to Link would nodded his head in agreement as they headed to Sheik and Samus who were quietly chatting over the loud techno music. They usually had the parties out side but after the fight the clouds had changed to dark thunder clouds and threatened to rain at any moment so Master Hand decided to have it inside for tonight

"Yeah I don't think anyone was really expecting that assistant trophy to back fire on Pit, but I guess that's karma." Link said smiling.

"I'll be right back I have to go to the bathroom." Ike whispered in Link's pointed ear and quickly pecked his cheek, and headed to the bathroom whistling as he went. He walked into the strangely quiet men's restroom and walked to the far urinal, and relieved himself. He was walking to the sink when he felt his hands and legs freeze, he tried moving but they wouldn't respond. A strong arm was placed around his neck putting him in a headlock.

"Hey there pretty boy where's you knight in shining armor?" the unmistakable gruff voice of Snake breathed into Ike's ear.

"Oh I don't think he is coming anytime soon." Another lower voice said hiding in the shadows, Ganondorf walked out his left hand glowing from the magic holding Ike. He walked up to Ike gazing at him up and down, whispering words in the strange Hylian tongue. A blinding flash came burning Ike's retina, once the blue and black spots disappeared a look-a-like of Ike stood before him.

"Damn you look almost exactly like him." Snake said the look-a-like smiled but when he spoke he still had Ganondorf low gruff voice.

"Loosen your grip on him Snake he needs to say something for the spell to work completely." GanonIke* said Snake released a little of his grip on Ike. Ike coughed having his windpipe crushed was something he didn't really want. Snake whispered into Ike's again nipping a little on his ear sticking his hand down Ike's pants and gripped his cock tightly.

"So what's it gonna be pretty boy?" Snake asked Ike moved out of the perverts teasing tongue reach.

"Fuck you per-!" he gasped before he felt his vocal cords tighten up cutting off what he was going to say.

"Oh we got a fiery one!" GanonIke said now he sounded exactly like Ike. "You can do what ever you want with him now Snake, you have about 15 to 20 minutes, the spell on him will only last about that long, but the silence spell will last about 10 minutes." He said Ike could feel Snake smiling as he kissed him on his jaw, waving at the retreating imposter walking out of the bathroom.

Ike was violently thrown against the wall he gasped again having Snake let go of his throat completely. He tried to move as the special ops walked to him a smile on his face, but his body refused to move.

"Do you what I like about you besides your amazing ass?" Snake asked grabbing Ike's chin forcefully making him look at him, his other hand skirted down Ike's body and cupped his firm ass. Ike tried to curse him, he tried shouting it but every time his vocal cords seized up not allowing any vibrations to allow him to talk.

"It's the way you walk, there is a certain pride about that makes you so sexy." Snake admitted whispering as he walked closer to Ike and grinded his hips against Ike's, which grabbed his cock's sudden attention. Snake grabbed some rope from one of his pouches and tied up Ike's arm above his head. He licked his way down Ike's jaw and down his throat, yanking on his indigo locks to expose his throat, as he sucked and nibbled on the skin. Ike gasped at the sensation; he could feel Snake's hand moved off his butt and skirt to his now raging hard on, smiling as he grinded up against it again.

"Looks like you're enjoying yourself just as much as I'm." Snake whispered, Ike cursed his disturbing thoughts and his raging hormones that made him like this way too much. Ike shook his head denying the obvious. Snake traced his way to Ike's right arm his fingertips ghosting over the shirt until he hit flesh he then licked his way up his arm. Ike tried to move his arm out of the way, his muscles bunch as he tries to move against the magic. Snake just merely smiled and traced the outline of Ike's bicep with his tongue.

"_You are such a perv. I hope Link realizes I'm taking way to long and looks for me!"_ Ike thought helplessly, he silently yelped as Snake kicked him in the groin making him fall on his knees. Ike gasped quietly felling the pain strike through his body from the kick. Snake smiled again, Ike looked at him and noticed the extremely detailed outline of the other man's dick sticking out against his skin tight suit. _"He is even more of a pervert, he doesn't wear any underwear that's disgusting."_ Ike thought as Snake pulled down his pants.

"Bite it and I'll make sure to take my time killing you! Now open your mouth." Snake order Ike looked at him with wide eye's and shook his head. Snake growled at him he yanked on Ike's hair bringing him closer.

"Look here pretty boy we can do this the easy way or the hard way." Snake whispered in his ear. _"Fuck you!"_ Ike thought and shook his head again. A sudden fire appeared in Snakes eyes he reached down and grabbed Ike's cock and pumped it a few times drawing a silent moan from Ike he took this opportunity to shove his cock into Ike's mouth, causing the tied up man to choke on the sudden object in his mouth.

"Mmmh." Snake moaned grabbing Ike's indigo locks again and thrusted into him causing him to gag. Drool and spit flowing down Ike's chin. Ike coughed as Snake's length slide down his gag reflex causing the vibrations to spike through Snake making him moan louder and his thrust to pick up. Snakes bitter cum spewed out of his cock as he shoved it as deep as he could into Ike's throat. He pulled out of Ike's mouth, making him cough and gag as he rushed air to his lungs.

"See that wasn't so bad was it?" Snake asked with a smile licking some of his semen off on Ike's chin that he hadn't already swallowed.

"fuuu…ccckk. You!" Ike whispered relieved that his voice was finally working again. Snake just smiled and lifted him up and pulled down his pants his cock bobbing as it was released from the tight confines of his pants.

"A little someone disagrees with you I think." Snake said matter of factly and bent down and licked the underside of Ike's length. Ike moaned at the sensation of his captives tongue. _"Why does it have to feel so good?"_ Ike thought he groaned louder as Snake's warm mouth easily took in Ike's cock and sucked hard. He bobbed his head his teeth scraping against the tip of Ike's cock making him moan louder. Snake moaned to his vibrations causing Ike's cock to jump. _"Ugh what does this have to be so hard." _As he struggled to fight the moans bubbling up inside him. _"I won't give him the satisfaction of knowing I'm enjoying this."_ Ike thought. As he felt his balls tighten, and the rushing of his orgasm coming.

"Oh gods!" Ike moaned as he cummend in Snake's mouth. Who hungrily ate it all sucking on the last little drop when GanonIke rushed in.

"Hurry Snake! Put his pants back on and gag him Link should be in about 2 minutes." Ganonike said rushing about putting his hand on Ike and muttered another spell in hylian Ike looked around and noticed that he blended in with the background. Snake forced open Ike's mouth putting a rolled up sock down his throat cutting off his curses at him. Ganonike and Snake backed away from Ike and ran to the other side of the bathroom and started making out passionately as the blonde hero of twilight walked into the bathroom.

"…" Ike screamed thrashing about trying to get the hylian's attention. _"Link I'm over here not over there! Link I'm over here!"_ Ike shouted. Link's piercing blue eyes were wide with horror something seemed to snap inside of him. _"No Link! That's not him I'm over here!" _Ike shouted shaking and thrashing about trying free himself from the evil magic. Link ran out of the bathroom with tears in his eyes. "Mhn!" Ike shouted feeling the gag loosen a bit but it was too late the blonde was out of sight.

"Hahahah!" Ganondorf laughed as he changed back to himself, the geurdo looked at Ike and cut off both of the spells. "You can let him go now Snake." The geurdo said and walked out of the bathroom.

"Go get him pretty boy." Snake said cutting the ropes, Ike didn't even hesitate running after his lover.

* * *

(quick a/n because I don't think I'll get this in at the end) * I used the term GanonIke that way you know who it actually was, if I said Ganondorf then it might seem like Link might have known it was Ganon, and if I put just Ike then you might be like wtf I thought he was tied up in the bathroom… ok back to the story.

* * *

"Link wait! Link stop please!" An all too familiar voice reached Link's sensitive ears as he trotted away from that cursed bathroom rain was pelting the stained glass and lightning flashed as he turned to the lounge where the beating bass drowned out the cries of Ike. _"He has quite the nerve wanting to talk to me right now!"_ Link fumed his temper dangerously about ready to over boil from rage and hurt. What Ike said back there was inexcusable, and seeing Ike making out Snake was the last straw! "Link please!" Ike pleaded as Link weaved through the crowd of Smashers and then stopped.

"What Ike! What is there to talk about, I believed you! I can't believe I actually believed!" Link shrieked tears threatened to spill.

"That wasn't me!" Ike shouted. Link snapped at that comment his rage fueled by the hurtful comments Ike had just yelled at him two minutes ago.

"How dare you deny that!" Link shouted and punched Ike square across the jaw, throwing the unsuspecting man on the floor, Link was shaking with rage. "You expect me to believe that bull shit, by the fires of Din I'm not that naïve!" Link shouted again kicking Ike in the stomach.

"Link enough!" Samus ordered sternly pulling Link away from the gasping mercenary. Link pushed away from her tears flowing down his cheeks as he rushed out of the lounge heading to his room.

He found himself warping to Ike's room for some reason, but he was surprised to see the familiar red curtains instead of his emerald green. He ran to Ike's bed and threw himself on to it bawling his eyes out not holding back anymore. _"I can't believe that I actually thought he liked me to!"_ Link thought as lightning flashed briefly illuminating the dark room; something glistened in that moment of light. Curious as to what it could be Link walked to the open drawer. A box laid open in sat the hylian dagger that Link had given Ike just the other day. _"How ironic that you would show up eh." _Link thought. He flipped over the boxes lid on it in Ike's straight writing was written.

_Secret things I treasure do not open! _Link pulled the small box curious to what was in there the dagger lay on top after that was the leather wallet that Link had given him his first week at the mansion inside. Next was a feather from a small bird and a painting of young women with a bird that matched the color of the feather on her shoulder.. And something that made Link cry even more it was the absolute cheesy love poem that he had given to Zelda, she had joked that she gave it to but he didn't know she was serious. He put down the piece of paper sniffing; the lightning flashed again throwing light in to the room. And then when saw something about the paper that was odd. It looked like it had been torn up into at least 16 different pieces.

"_Why did he tear it up? Maybe all those things that he said were true. If they were true I don't think I could keep on living, knowing that all that he had done was a_ _lie. I had clearly underestimated you, Ike._ Link thought the lightning flashed again the boom of thunder was louder getting closer to the mansion, Link looked at the dagger. _"I couldn't live with that feeling of abandonment; the feeling of rejection would be too much." _Link thought grabbing the dagger, unsheathing it slowly it flashed as the lightning threw the room with light again.

"Funny how I had given this to him as a token of my love, and now you will be my salvation." Link whispered as he brought it up to look at it. Without hesitation he stabbed himself. He choked as he felt it slid easily through his stomach, he pulled it out slowly. _"Good bye Ike, I'll always love you! Even if you don't, good bye Zelda, Sheik you were the closest I ever had to a family. Samus, Red, Pit I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."_ Link thought he fell clutching his stomach feeling the warm blood on his fingers he tried to sit up but the pain was to much, he placed his left hand on the hard wood floors felling the rough wood was comforting he though of his home in Ordon. _"Mother, Father I will finally see you."_ Link thought has he wrote four words on the floor with his blood. As he finished the last word he breathed his last breath, his pale blue eyes fading.

* * *

Ike threw open his door after banging down Link's, he had a gut feeling that Link would go there. Lightning flashed dramatically as Ike saw Link's limp body on the floor blood everywhere. Ike ran up to his lover.

"Oh gods Link stay with me, please don't die!" Ike whispered he felt Link's throat for a pulse, but there wasn't one. He was too late.

* * *

Sheik ran as fast as he could to Link's room Samus following right behind him. Sheik saw Ike's bedroom door open and sobbing he stopped and pushed open the door. "Ike!" Sheik hissed seeing Ike hovering over his best friend's body on the floor, holding a dagger in his hand. _"That's the dagger Link gave him!" Zelda thought "NO SHEIK STOP!" _She shouted as the sheikiah ran to Ike pushing him up against the wall his own dagger pressing against Ike's throat.

"Sheik stop!" Samus shouted.

"No I won't, I knew you shouldn't have been trusted! Why did you do it!" Sheik hissed tears striking through his voice. Ike was blubbering tears rolling down his cheeks snout rolling down his nose.

"Go ahead do it, do it!" Ike shouted Sheik moved his hand.

"Sheik don't do it." Samus and Zelda shouted however Zelda's voice was layered with authority and power that awakened the magic that held them together forcing him to stop. Sheik backed away from Ike, who fell to the floor crying hysterically, blubbering incoherent words.

"Why…. did you…. Do… it…. Why… Link ? Ike stammered tears so thick that Sheik barely caught what he said.

"What do you mean Ike, Link did this to himself? Samus asked tears were rolling down her cheeks, Ike nodded.

"I came looking for him to explain what had happened, I found him just like that with the dagger in one hand and the other next to this." Ike said pointing to four words written in hylian next to the blonde hylian. Samus looked over at it the blood now dry from the air.

"What does it say Sheik, my hylian is terrible?" Samus asked she translated it to be something like love, Ike, forever but that didn't make since.

"It says…" Sheik stammered looking at the hieroglyphics tears making it hard to read.

"What does it say!" Samus shouted.

"It says, _Happy April Fools Everybody!" _Sheik translated

* * *

**Muhahahahah! I got you good! Sorry guys I couldn't help but post this…. The real Chapter 5 will be uploaded soon!... I guess this is a Happy Beleted April Fools! **

* * *

Ok for the updated part. THIS IS THE PART WERE I BEG FOR YOUR FORGIVNESS FOR MY STUPIDTY I swear by everything that can be sweared that I posted this yesterday, but me being stupid I must have not clicked the publish button and mostly likely the cancel button instead I'm sooooooooo sorry, I hope you guys understand! Right now I'm mentally and physically punching myself for not checking, double checking, and triple checking that I published it like I usually do... I'm sorry just please pretend that it's April Fools while reading this... I was hoping this would be the best April Fools joke ever! but I just had to ruin for me :-( I'm a faliure Ok Christian deep breath your babbiling like Ike. *takes a large deep breath* Ok so now that you have pretened that it was April Fools what do you think, review please even if it isn't the actual Chapter I'd still like to know what you think!


End file.
